Lost Princess
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: Monkey team is now relaxing and Chico is back in school. Since the hyper force aren't doing anything they are school as well. Since Chico been in school they met a young girl name Tia and her friend Ricky. Not knowing much about those two Chico, Jinmay and the monkey team are going to be having an adventure. And meeting another Monkey Team and where they actually came from? Humans
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I had this story up before but I'm renewing it. So I hope you enjoy. The different font is going to be the story teller within the story. I don't know own anyone from the hyper force. Enjoy :)**_

Welcome fellow travelers I'm the king of this Enchanted kingdom. Have you ever heard of the story of ten teens that helped and saved the kingdom and two different areas. You haven't then I guess I'm just going to have to tell you. These ten teens never met each other until their leaders sent them to school. Well I can't tell you everything, but I'm very happy to tell you this story. Sit back, relax and enjoy this story.

In a the wonderful kingdom lived a royal family who just had a baby girl. The kingdom was happy on the birth of the new princess but within the darkness forest lived the queen of evil. She was banned from the kingdom which was her home as well. She has created something important and special that can help her destroy the kingdom and gain back her crown. During the celebration of the birth, the new born baby girl had a gift that only her and a few other child had. The queen knew that it was going to bring trouble within her kingdom and that she was going to have to protect not only her people but also her family. When the princess turned five and just enjoy a boring day of studying, the sky got dark. The kingdom was under attack.

"Mwhahaha my dear fellow people, now bow for your new queen of Enchanted." said the Queen of Evil.

"Not if there's nothing I have to say about it." said the queen.

"Hello my dear younger sister, I can see that your still living. But that's going to end. Just like how I ended our dear parents lives."

"That's how you got banned from the kingdom before father and mother passed away. Their last wish, so that you don't take the crown. You grew up with evil, and I'm not going to stand you taking over this kingdom that our parents raised us in."

"Blah Blah Blah my goodness you talk to much. I'm not here for you I'm here for those lovely little kids that have that special. And I think my niece is one of them." The queen looked at her daughter who was right behind and noticed that she was right. There was a ring on her finger and her sister has created. So the queen took her child to the lab where she saw the other parents who children had the same ring.

"My queen we are missing two children." said one of the parents.

"Looking for these two." said the queen of Evil. Two little kids both with orange hair in fear surrounded by formless monsters.

"Give them back." Yelled the queen.

"Sister please, these two will help located the other children." The queen set the coordinates to two different areas where her sister would never look. Then put her daughter in the rocket with four little boys.

"Mommy." said the child.

"You are going to be safe my dear." the queen said with tears coming down her face. "Fire the rockets to the locations now!" The rockets left the labs, heading out and away from the kingdom. The kingdom was destroyed and alot of people were injured.

"Mother" yelled the queen's other children.

"My queen, why are you crying?" asked the king. The queen just looked at the sky and softly.

"I'm going to miss my baby girl."

"When is she going to come back mother?" asked the queen's oldest child. She queen hugged her children and with a tear in her eyes.

"I don't know honey I don't know."

 ** _Sad don't you think but there's more to this story. Lets continue the story._**

 ** _MonkeyRay2319: Hey guys yea I know its short but tell me what you think_**


	2. Chapter 2

In the area of Shuggazoom City, the super robot just got back from the biggest war against Skeleton King and they won but after the war Chico had to go back to school and so did Jinmay. So the monkeys were left at the super robot. Chico and Jinmay just got back to the super robot after school and once they got in the saw that it was empty.

"Hello Chico hello Jinmay." said a boy who looked like he was in his teens.

"O hey Antauri whats up." said Chico.

"Nothing I'm just here enjoying the quiet." he said.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Jinmay asked.

"Well Otto is taking a nap, Sprx is at the arcade and Nova is in the training room." said Gibson as he walked out of his lab.

"Well call them in because we have something to tell you guys." said Chico.

"No need kid we're here." said Sprx as him, Otto and Nova walked.

"Look guys I know that we won the war and everything but you guys have to do something and since also you are all pretty young." Chico started.

"We were force to put each and everyone of you in school." Jinmay said.

"Well I guess I can deal with that its better than laying around here doing nothing." said Antarui.

"Really?" said Chico and Jinmay.

"Yea." the team said.

"Cool we can get your uniforms now lets go but first you guys have to take a placement test first to see which grade you will all be in." said Chico.

"Fine." they all said. So with that said the hyper force were going to be in school. The next week the hyper force were at school learning something new each day, but just because they were in school doesn't mean that they had to stop training. After homework was done and studying they went to do some training. School wasn't that good to what they thought. In the morning they were all getting ready for school, but were wanting for Antarui.

"Yo Antarui come on lets go." said Sprx. He came down.

"What's wrong Antarui?" asked Nova.

"I felt a strange power last night, it felt like something evil was happening around the area." said Antarui.

"But we would have felt that same feeling also." said Gibson.

"Come on Antarui, nothing is going to happen today lets get going." said Chico. So they left but Antarui just have that feeling that something was going to happen today but if it wasn't today then soon. Once they got to the school everything went by normal. After their classes a young girl maybe the same age as Chico came up to them. Antarui notice her and that change feeling that felt before came back, but it was weird. The hyper force knew her since Chico and Jinmay went back to school. The girl had long beautiful black hair, avenge height, but to Sprx she has long hot legs. Sprx flirts with her every-time she was over.

"Hey Chico." she said.

"Hey Tia, whats up."

"I wanted to ask if you guys want to come over to my aunt's bakery."

"Bakery yes Chico can we." said Otto getting all excited since for one its dealing with food and also he likes Tia as well."

"Come on Chico can we." said Sprx and he got closer to Tia. Nova just had a look on her face.

"Sure no problem, and besides you promised us some cake." Chico said.

"No problem, Ricky your coming to right." she turned to him. The boy had brown hair, and looked very handsome for his age. Most people at the school doesn't talk to him since he was a orphan, but he became friends with Tia. Since she was the only one that spoke to him and didn't care if he was a orphan or not.

"Yea." he said. Tia jumped him giving him a hug. His face was turning red alittle but he hugged her back. As they were walking to Tia's place, Sprx was trying to get next to her, but Ricky was on one side of her and Jinmay was on the other side.

"Sprx leave the girl alone." said Gibson. Then they noticed that there was a few other people walking behind them. When Nova turned her head the figures were gone.

"That's weird." said Otto.

"It was, monkey team keep your guard up." said Antarui. They nodded. They made it to the bakery and all entered the place. Once they got in they heard yelling coming from upstairs.

"What is going on up there?" asked Jinmay.

"I have no idea, but here they come now." Tia said. Then they saw three kids coming down yelling at each other, then two more following them. Gibson looked at the one with the blue hair and then looked at Antarui. The girl with the black hair and silver highlights noticed them. The yelling stopped once both teams noticed each other.

"Tia who are they?" asked Chico.

"We are Tia's guest." said the one with red flaming hair.

"We live here with her." said the one with blonde hair.

"Umm would you guys like some cake?" said the one with pretty long green hair that covers her left eye.

"Yes please." said Otto. So they all had cake and did their homework, but during that time Antarui and the other girl were giving each other evil looks. Chico noticed it about didn't say anything. "So where did you guys come from?" asked Otto.

"From Japan." said the one with the green hair.

"Okay, but I never seen you guys before until now, so if you lived in Japan with Tia why haven't she tell us about you guys." asked Gibson.

"Well that's Tia's choice if she wants to talk to you guys about us." said the one with the red hair.

"Are are your names?" asked Chico.

"I'm Esperanza Gordon." said the one with the green hair. "This is Spice Johnson."

"Yo what's up." said Spice.

"I'm Gabriella White."

"Rocket Washington" Then they looked at the evil looking one with the black hair and silver highlights.

"Alexandra Bee, so now you know our names yay." she said still looking at them.

"But the only thing is you guys should already know us." said Spice.

"I think I do." Sprx said. "Spice the hottest chick in the school, am I right." Spice nodded.

"Gabriella that name sounds familiar. The youngest girl in the class that won eight awards within a year." said Gibson.

"That's me."

"Okay so we all go to the same school."

"Team we can't trust them they might be evil." said Antauri. Alex gave him a look and started to walk to him.

"What you think four hot girls and a handsome guy can't be good folks who love to get their education." she said moving her hands on Antauri's shoulders and kissed his neck. To him that sent a chill down his back. "Tie them up now." she yelled. So Rocket and Spice tie up Chico and his team.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Tia.

"This one let his guard down." said Rocket. "Power of charm, never know you had that Alex."

"Yep it was easy for him." said Alex. Then she clap her hands and both teams changed to their robots side. Chico, Ricky, Jinmay and Chico just stood there shocked on what they see. Chico's team where now robotic monkeys and so was the other group. Then Alex looked at Tia and Ricky. They both changed into their uniforms.

"What's going now?" asked Gibson.

"We are the Hyper Forus 2 fighting against evil." said Tia.

"What evil?" asked Jinmay.

"So you think we're evil." said Chico.

"Chico I never said you were evil." Tia said then got pushed to the back.

"I thought you guys were evil. We all felt a strong power when everyday during school, but Tia was too busy enjoying life with Chico and Jinmay." said Alex.

"I never felt the strong power, I didn't have that much training."

"Anyway we just wanted to make sure to see if we were right." said Rocket.

"So what do you want with us?" asked Chico. Alexandria nodded to the team, so they walked to the Hyper Force and made a circle around them.

"Well it looks like that you guys are not evil, but you do have a powerful green ore inside of each of you." said Rocket.

"So that mean that you guys don't work for the Skeleton Queen." added Spice. Tia and her team untied them. As they were getting up, Nova ran and punched Alexandra in the face.

"So who is Skeleton Queen cuz we never heard of her?" Nova said after she got back standing next to Sprx. They looked at Alexandria who was getting back up and rubbed her cheek.

"Alex, I think you better explain." said Esperanza. So she step forward and the rest of the team was behind her.

"Sadly we never explained to Tia and Ricky, so here it goes. We are the Hyper Force II, we were born humans just like you guys, and all ten of us have a magical ring that can change us from human to robotic monkeys. The rings were created by Skeleton Queen, but the robotic bodies were created by Skeleton King. When Tia and Chico were born they were with the Power Primate, and the Pink Monkey. But Chico was born in Shuggazoom City, and Tia was born in Japan. I'm just not sure where we came from. So you guys have a choice that is you can help us with training and battles or we ship you outer-space to die. Your pick? said Alexandria. Chico and his team made a circle.

"I think we should help them." said Chico. Sparx agreed with him and so did Jinmay, Nova, Otto and Sprx.

"Well its down to Gibson and Antauri." said Nova. Gibson nodded his head.

" We are in." said Antauri. Chico got up and looked at Tia

"Okay Tia we are in." said Chico Tia had a big smiled, ran and hugged Chico.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" yelled Tia.

"Esperanza can you join the super robot with theirs." asked Rocket.

"You know it. Guys to your stations. Chico can you get your super rocket over here." she said. Chico nodded his head, and his team ran back to Shuggazoom City to get their robot. Once they were in they came back to Tia backyard. "Okay hang on tight this is going to get crazy." Tia opened her eyes and saw Chico next to her and Jinmay behind him. After that they all got back inside the bakery.

"Okay Chico you and your team can sleep here. We can make home for you guys." said Tia. "Jinmay want to share a room with me."

"Cool I would love too." said Jinmay.

"Ricky, you and Chico can share your room. Nova you can share the bedroom with Alex, Gabby, Spice, and Esperanza. Gibson, Antauri, Sprx and Otto you guys can share Rocket's room."

"I don't mind, just bring your stuff and we can make room." said Rocket.

"Nova follow me. I can show you where you can put your stuff." said Esperanza.

"Thanks but what about those two." Nova asked.

"Don't pay them no mind, but I know that me and Essie would love to share the room with you. Come on." said Gabriella. As they were walking Alex and Spice looked at each other.

"This is not going to work combining both teams and I show how Rocket looked at Nova." said Spice.

"Calm down but I do agree with you my friend. This is not going to end well." Alex said. The two walked upstairs where the rest of them are at.


	3. Chapter 3

Days went by then weeks, both teams were training together but weren't getting along as the leaders hoped. That night after hard training and a good dinner made by Tia, the girls were in their room. Gabriella was listening to her music, Esperanza was taking care of Nova's bruises after her fight with Spice, Alexandra was on the patio mediating, and Spice was doing her hair.

"Don't worry Nova, its going to heal in a few days. Spice is a true hot head." said Esperanza.

"No shit, but thanks for helping me."

"Well we are teammates now." Esperanza said with a smile. Then they heard the door. Alexandra walked back into the room and opened the door. Rocket and the rest of the guys were there.

"Hey ladies." said Sprx.

"What's up." said Otto.

"Bored out of our minds. Well maybe not Gabby." said Spice. Then they heard Gabriella singing one of their favorite songs. "I love that song." Spice then joined in. Then Esperanza, Alexandra and even Rocket joined them.

"They love this song that sadly I even know that words." Rocket said. "Lets see what Tia is doing." So they all went downstairs, and saw Tia with Ricky on the sofa sleep.

"Well I guess that answers that question." said Gabby.

"She looks as hot when she's sleep." said Sprx.

"Sprx shut your mouth." Nova said. Then Sprx put his arm around Nova's waist.

"Nova don't worry, my love will always be for you." Then he kissed her on the cheek. Nova twisted his arm that was around her waist and pinned him to the ground.

"Never put your hand on me." That woke up Tia and Ricky.

"This is normal no worries." said Gibson. That night everyone was enjoying dinner that Tia and Ricky cooked. After that Gabriella notice Sprx looking at Tia and Ricky in the kitchen. Gibson walked up behind her.

"He most have a thing for her." she said.

"He does but his love is for Nova, so his little crush on Tia will never be." Gibson told her. Then Otto and Esperanza ran to them.

"Gabby I need your opinion on this project I what to start. I showed Otto..."

"And I think its a great idea for both teams." Otto said.

"Okay lets go to our lab." said Gabriella.

"Gabby?" Gibson questioned.

"Its shorter for me name." So they walked to the super robot. "Gibson and Otto welcome to our lab."

"Me and Gabby work on projects together. Since she's more open minded then Alex." said Esperanza. Otto and Gibson looked at the girls.

"Wait what?" they both said.

"Nothing, Gibson look at those blueprints while me, Otto and Essie look for the parts." Somewhere else within the super robot, Nova, Sprx, Rocket and Spice just finish training together. Now after getting her ass kicked by Nova once again.

"I don't think a one on one match was a good idea." said Rocket.

"No shit man." said Spice who was rubbing her leg. "Sprx maybe tomorrow you can show me some of your moves."

"No problem." Sprx said.

"Man, Alex was so wrong when she said that..." Rocket shut her mouth.

"Wait what?" asked Sprx and Nova.

"Nothing." the two walked away. Later that day Chico and his team were sitting the living room having a meeting. Nova, Otto, Gibson, and Sprx told Chico what was going on.

"That's weird let me talk to Tia she might know." Chico said. Just then Tia was walking by heading to the kitchen. "Tia!"

"Hey what's up."

"Question: Is there a lack of trust within your team?" Jinmay asked.

"While more of does Alex have faith in her other team members for one that its hard for them to go up to her if they have good ideas." said Chico.

"*sigh* Yea, they come to me, since I'm more open minded and will let them work on new ideas that they have. Alex is not a big fan of it. She does have faith in the team, but not when it comes to their ideas. I try to talk to her but nothing happens. Sadly this is why Essie doesn't say mush anymore. After that last project she had. Alex destroyed her. Bad." said Tia.

"How bad?" asked Nova.

"Bad that this was how she became a very close up shy young girl."

"Wait she just shut down just like that?" asked Sprx. Tia nodded her head. "Man what type of girl was she before?"

"Well..."

"Tia?" They turned their heads around and saw Alexandria there.

"Hey Alex whats up?"

"Its time for your test." she said and walked away.

"Okay coming." Chico and the monkey team followed and saw Spice and Alex with a small pill and handed it to Tia. She took it and her face started to look alittle pale.

"Tia?!" said Ricky. Then she dropped to her knees and it was like she was starting to turning blue.

"I don't feel good." Tia said, throw up and dropped hitting the floor. Ricky ran to her and so did Gabriella.

"Ricky that her to the sofa now." she said. So he did. Gabriella checked to see what was wrong. Then she noticed that the Pink Monkey was acting up. "Alex, Spice what the hell did the two of you do?"

"Nothing girl." said Spice.

"Don't give me that bullshit Spice and answer me."

"Spice the two didn't give her..." Rocket said. Alex and Spice looked at each other than back at Rocket. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?! We all know that Tia wasn't ready for that test yet."

"Her system is not that strong as ours. Let me get the tea." said Esperanza as she walked away going pass Otto. Otto saw her face it was like she was mad but because of how her voice was. It was calm.

"What test are you guys talking about?" asked Ricky.

"Ricky you took this one. Its the one to see if you can be able to handle poison monsters by Skeleton Queen." said Alex.

"Poison?!" asked Chico.

"Yes the rest of you pass it as well. Tia is the only one that can't? So me and Spice have been trying to find different recipes to what we can do for her to take it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Rocket.

"Lets be for real here Rocket. Out of all of you Spice so much likely to do this and be able not to get connected to the problem. If I go to you guys, you all put extra work into one small thing and that unless to me."

"But we are suppose to be a team Alex. Do you trust us?" said Esperanza who just got out from the kitchen.

"Essie you should know the answer to that one." said Spice as she looked away from Alexandria. Even she knows that answer.

"Do you have faith in your teammates?" asked Gibson. Alex looked at him and started to walk away then she stopped. Her back was still facing the ours.

"No I don't and I never have. I didn't even have faith in Tia and Ricky." Alex said and continued to walk.

"Lets go help Tia." said Essie. Chico and his team saw everything and now understands what Tia have been going though. Her own "team" doesn't have what it takes to become a team. Alex is the main problem and why her team was happy to have them there. Antauri walked away to leave them be. The others went to help Tia feel better. Spice started to walk close to Tia.

"Stop right there." said Rocket.

"What?"

"Stay away from Tia and go somewhere else until she is better. We don't need your help right now."

"But Rocket?"

"I said leave now!" he yelled. Spice saw the anger in his eyes and ran off. When Rocket turned his head he saw Esperanza looking at him. "Essie please not the eyes." She was sill looking at him. "*sigh* Spice come back please." He followed her down the hall.

"Ricky I will bring you something to eat and something for Tia once she wakes up." said Essie. Ricky just nodded his head.

"Okay, she has a fever but that's normal. She's going to be okay. No infection or anything bad." said Gabriella.

"But a fever isn't good." said Gibson.

"Well it could be worst, we're lucky its only a fever. Just let her rest." So they all left and it was just Ricky still there with her. It was only ten at night everyone was sleep, but Sprx woke up to get something the drink and he saw Ricky fast asleep holding onto Tia. She wrapped in his arms like he is trying to protect her. His left leg was between her legs.

"Don't be upset Sprx."

"What the fuck." Sprx turned around and saw Esperanza standing there. "Do you make sounds when you walk? And what do you mean don't be upset?"

"Sprx I can see things that most can't. You have a thing a young lady who doesn't even notice you but only as a friend. And you see that she has something for another guy. Sprx they been friends before she met us. Since you can say childhood buddies. Friendship turning into love before all of our eyes. He's alone within his life until she came pass him with her aunt at the market. Everyone was told to stay away from him. Didn't listen saw good in him gave him food and clothes. Hanged out with him when her aunt wasn't around got into trouble because of it. When she found out that he was in that same class. The most happiest little girl ever. The more they hanged out the more people looked down on the both of them. But the girl was well known around the area and her aunt had a bakery. Once her aunt pass she opened her door to him and they lived together ever since. Walked to school, did homework together and she ran the bakery with his help. People see them as a couple but they are to shy to say that they are. But the feelings are there and he will never hurt her and have harm be put in her way."

"How do you know all this?" Sprx asked again.

"Like I said I can see things that others can't. Like for you go easy on her and she will show the feelings that she has for you soon. Stop being an moron and flirting with her like you own her. Have a nice night Sprx see you in the morning." Essie walked away. Sprx stood there lost and heart broken. He knew what she was talking about. As he was walking back to the room he was thinking. To what he didn't know was that Nova was there looking at him as he walked pass her. In the morning Ricky was still sleep until he felt body movement. He opened one eye and saw Tia rubbing her head against his chest and her hands grabbing onto his shirt.

"Good morning Tia." he said with his eyes still on her. Her head moved and looked at him.

"Morning Ricky, I failed the test again didn't I?"

"Yea, but don't worry I will help you with that later lets just make sure you are okay."

"Okay." As she got up she noticed that her hand was on his chest. "Sorry about that."

"Its okay." After breakfast with both teams, Tia and Chico worked together on how to get her to be a better team leader. It helped big time for her and Ricky. Jinmay and Ricky was getting helped as well. Each team member was getting to know each other as well. But Alex didnt't want anything to do with Antauri. Tia was in the bakery with Ricky, Chico and Jinmay. An older man walked in and before he could open his mouth.

"One order of honey buns Mr. Martinez." she said

"Yep." he said.

"That will be a dollar and would you like a pound of cookies for your wife." she said. Mr. Martinez thought it over.

"Yea, two pounds of your best peanut butter cookies please. So how is your aunt Tia. I heard that she was very ill" he said. Tia was very quiet.

"She has ummmmm… passed away last year." Mr. Martinez looked at Tia and saw her face.

"Is there anything that I can do for you." he said. Tia looked up and nodded no.

"It's ok, the house is paid off, and everything is paid for. The only thing that I have to do is run the bakery." Mr. Martinez smiled back, paid her for the honey bun and the two pounds of cookies and left the bakery. Once he left Ricky saw Tia face. "I'm fine Ricky really. I just miss her. I have no family."

"Tia I know that this is personal but do you know who your parents was."

"No, but I've seen pictures of them that my aunt had. My parents are in the army."

"I had a dream that my father died in a fire just trying to save me. I'm not sure about my mom." said Ricky. Then they heard fighting upstairs so the four teens ran and saw Alex and Antauri holding back Spice and Nova who looked like they were about to kill each other.

"Nova calm down." said Antauri. "All this fighting is not going to help make the team better." So Nova started to calm down but once Alex let Spice go. She jumped Nova. Auntauri looked at Alex.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Please like you care for the team."

"I know that I'm doing a way better job with teamwork then you would ever do. I have faith in my team and we work as a team."

"That's it!" yelled Tia. Rocket grabbed Alexandria and Nova grabbed Antauri and dragged them upstairs into a empty room. Gibson had to help Nova because Antauri was fighting her. They threw him in the room, then Rocket and Gabriella threw Alexandria in. Once they threw her in, she hit Antauri, knocking him back down, then the door slammed closed and locked. They both got up and started banging on the door.

"Sorry but you guys are in here for a reason which you already know. And we will let you guys out before dinner is ready so that you take a shower." said Jinmay. Alexandria kicked the wall and went into a corner and looked outside. Antauri looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I know that your looking, what do you want?" Alex said. Antauri just stood up, and started pacing around the room.

"Why did they put the heat on?" she complained. Then when she turned her head, Antauri had his shirt off. Alexandria tripped over her own feet and fell backwards. Antauri walked to her so that he can help her up. Alexandria pushed him away and pulled her shirt on top of her face.

"What am I thinking, my cheeking are heating up." she was thinking to herself. Then she sat up and looked at Antauri. " I never knew a guy that is so peaceful can have a nice six pack like that, but why does he hid it with that big shirt. He must do alot of working out or something. No this can't be right, I can't be crushing on him." thought Alexandria. Then she got up and walked to the wall, and started punching it. Antauri saw her, and walked to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She didn't answer, she turned around and looked at him. Then went back to punching the wall, then she looked back at Antauri and saw that he was sweating like crazy, so she stopped and walked to him then started to rip the bottom of her shirt. Antauri opened his eyes and saw her standing right infront of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked again. Alexandria didn't answer, she only grabbed his arm, and pulled him up. Then before he could say anything, she got on her toes and wiped his forehead.

"Your sweating like crazy so I took it upon myself to wipe your forehead." Antauri looked at her in the eyes.

"Thank you Alexandria, that was very nice of you." She got off her toes and back on her feet, when she was stepping back, she couldn't move, She looked down and saw that her huge belt buckle that said Alex on it was stuck on his belt. Antauri saw what she was looking at. Alexandria tried to miss with the belts. Antauri's eyes widen when her hand touched him in a area. The more her hands continued to miss with the belts the more her hands touched his pants. Antauri shut his eyes, trying not to think about how hard he was getting. Alexandria was still messing with the belts, until she felt a bump on Antauri's pants. Alexandria put her hand on top of the bump, and moved it up. She felt Antauri move and he was against the wall, his chest moving in and out at a fast pace, and he was sweating even more, but he was looking at the window. Then she went back to the bump on his pants, put her hand on it again, and started to rub it. Antauri eyes widen, he knew that he was about to cum soon, so he grabbed her hands so she can stop, he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Can you please stop? Please?" he said. Alexandria just looked at him with wide eyes. He put her hands down, and he started to get the belts apart. Alexandria stepped back with all her force, but went forward. When she opened her eyes, her and Antauri were ten inches away from each other, both of her hands were on his chest, and his left hand on her waist and the other hand was holding her left leg up. Antauri slowly started to put down her leg, then she stepped back, and because of that move their belts were apart. Antauri was still breathing fast, Alexandria just looked at his pants and saw what she was toughing, she started to turn red. Then door opened and it was Tia. Alexandria ran out and went to her room. Antauri just watched her. Tia looked at him.

"When your done taking a shower can you make sure that Alexandria is with you before you come down. She skips dinner and say that she is not hungry." Tia said. Antauri nodded his head and went to his room. After he was done and got dressed, he went to Alexandria's room. He knocked and waited until she opened the door. Alexandria was wearing a pair a cargo pants and a black tank top that showed her stomach.

"Hi" she said then stepped out of her room.

"I know Tia wants me to eat something today." she said. They both went downstairs and went to the kitchen. Tia was cooking with the help of Ricky, and it was just them in the kitchen.

"Hi Tia" said Alexandria. Tia turned around and smiled.

"Oh hey, ummm if I'm not bugging you two. Can you guys help set the table please, and bring the food to the table?" Antauri and Alexandria nodded their heads and went to get the plates. Antauri looked at Alexandria, but when his face started heating up he shookhis head. Alexandria looked at him.

"Are you okay Antauri?" Alex asked. He looked at her.

"Yes I'm fine." Alexandria rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing. Upstairs Rocket was in his room thinking. Esperanza walked in his room and locked the door.

"Hi Rocket" she said. Rocket was in deep thought that we didn't hear her. Esperanza walked up to him and lay her hand on him. Rocket moved and patted the bed. She sat down.

"What are you thinking about? Or are you trying to find a way to help Nova get along with Spice? But you know that she thinks that Nova likes you even though that she don't. Spice is trying to stop you from hanging with her and getting close to her." Rocket looked at her, then stood up and grabbed Esperanza's hands. Rocket looked deep into her hazel eyes.

"Thank you your the best friend I could ever have." She smiled at him.

"Welcome I'm always here to help." Then they both noticed that they were still holding hands. "Rocket" she started.

"You know that Spice likes you right." She said. Rocket looked at her.

"Yea I knew that already but why does she being a bully if any girl gets near me." Esperanza looked at her feet.

"Cuz she doesn't want you to date or look at any other girl only her. She is selfish when it comes to you. She would do anything to make sure no girl gets near you. If a girl thinks about going near you she would walk up to you and give an evil look to the other girls. I can't..." She said then shut her mouth. Rocket raised his head and looked at Esperanza.

"What were you about to say?" he asked her. Esperanza looked at him and started walking to the other side.

"O um... its nothing hehe." she said while rubbing her hands. Rocket grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. They were inches away from each other. Esperanza cheeks was turning red, Rocket saw that and put his hand on the right side of her head and his fingers were playing with her hair. Rocket lowed his head and kissed Esperanza on the lips. Esperanza's eyes widen open but then she closed them. When they pulled apart, Esperanza's face was still red.

"How can I be dumb?" Rocket said as he was still looking at her.


End file.
